


Day 4: Food & Drink

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Meeting the Parents, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 4th day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story where Kara, Lena, Alex and Kelly visit Eliza for the winter break
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Day 4: Food & Drink

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)

**Midvale, December 22nd 2006**

Lena was placing the oven dish on top of a trivet when a light knock was heard on the door. She removed her oven mints and quickly walked to the door. “Hey.” she greeted the blonde with a smile before moving back to her kitchen. 

“Hi. Are you ready?” Kara asked while closing the door behind her. 

“I had a small delay with my last class and I _just_ got the lasagna out of the oven.” The shorter woman replied with an apologetic look. “I still need to shower and finish packing my bag.” she added with a sigh. 

“Well I can help you at least with one of those things.” the blonde replied with a grin. 

Lena raised her eyebrow. “I hope you mean with my bag. I doubt your sister will be happy if we fall behind the schedule more than we already are.” She replied and enjoyed the light blush on Kara’s face. 

“O-of course I mean the bag.” The blonde stated, moving towards the mostly empty bag on the floor. “Just the things on the bed, right?” she asked. 

“Yeah. Oh and Kara.” Lena pointed at the oven dish. “That’s for dinner tonight. Don’t you _dare_ eat any of it.” she stated before heading towards her bathroom. 

* * *

“We are here.” Kara exclaimed as the Danvers’ residence came to view. “I can’t wait for you to finally meet Eliza.” she added. 

“I can’t wait to eat and relax.” Alex mumbled while parking in the driveway. 

The four women got out of the car and slowly walked towards the house. Kara was close to Lena who was holding her precious cargo, the oven dish with lasagna. One of the blonde's arms was placed on Lena's back, making sure to help her walk on the thick snow and be there in case she tripped.

The door open when they reached the porch and a blonde woman, Eliza, greeted them. Lena watched Eliza hugging Alex and Kelly and asking them how they were before turning to them. “You must be Lena. It’s so nice to finally meet you in person.” She exclaimed. 

Kara took the oven dish from Lena’s hands so she could accept the hug from the older blonde. “It’s nice to meet you too Mrs Danvers.” Lena replied with a smile, trying to hide her surprise of the warm hug. 

“Please, call me Eliza. Let’s go inside while Kara brings the bags from the car.” Eliza replied while taking the oven dish from Kara and kissing her daughter on the cheek. She started walking back in the house and Lena was about to follow her when Kara stopped her. 

“Eliza hates shoes in the house. Take your boots off and wear my reindeer slippers.” she whispered and kissed Lena’s cheek before heading to the car. 

Lena did as she was told. She hit the soles of her boots outside the house and placed them on the shoe rack next to the door before wearing Kara’s ridiculous slippers. She was not surprised at all that Kara’s slippers were huge on her feet and she felt like wearing diver flippers. 

Kelly was standing in the hallway, obviously to help her find where the kitchen is. The kitchen was warm and on top of the kitchen island were a few dishes with foil on them. “You guys can start preparing the table.” Eliza said while putting the lasagna Lena made into the oven. “This is cooked right?” she asked.

“Yes. Just need to warm up.” Lena replied with a smile. 

“Brilliant. By then Kelly’s soup will be ready too.” Eliza said while checking the soup Kelly brought. “I’m so glad you two can cook. I love my daughters but they can’t cook even if their lives depend on it.” 

“Mo _ooom_!” Alex groaned. 

“In my defence, you banned me from the kitchen.” Kara yelled from the house’s entrance. She appeared within a few seconds in the kitchen. “So it’s not my fault I don’t know how to cook.” she pouted.

“I mean you somehow did start a fire while making cereal. I think that was the safest option for all of us.” Alex stated with a smirk. 

“How did you do that?” Lena questioned. 

Kara was glaring at her sister. She couldn’t really tell Lena that she sneezed and her laser eyes accidentally shot a beam on the cereal. “It was an _accident_.” she mumbled. 

“ _Girls_.” Eliza warned. “Now, let’s go prepare the table until the soup and lasagna are ready.” 

“Don’t worry darling. I can teach you how to cook.” Lena whispered with a small smile at her pouty girlfriend. 

"Good luck." Alex said with a chcukle.

* * *

**Midvale, December 26nd 2014**

Kara broke another egg into the pan while humming along with a Christmas song that was playing on the radio. The volume was so low, only Kara could hear it. The kitchen table was filled with plates of hashbrowns, sausages, bacon, mushrooms and toast cut in triangles. Alex was next to her, grabbing mugs from the cabinet while the coffee machine produced fresh coffee. 

It was a tradition at this point. Eliza, Kelly and Lena cooked the meals for Christmas and Kara and Alex prepared brunch the next morning as the three chefs slept in. 

It started a few years ago when Kara secretly made breakfast for them as a surprise of what Lena taught her. The joy on Eliza’s face was enough to make her repeat it.

Alex did try to help with the cooking once, but after burning the bacon and starting a fire she was banned from cooking. Still wanting to help, she took it upon herself to prepare drinks for the brunch. Kara found it funny how easy it was for her sister to learn how to make Irish Coffee while she couldn’t even keep her eyes on a pan for a few minutes. 

“Good morning.” Eliza greeted, the first to come downstairs as usual. “It smells amazing in here.” 

“Good morning.” Kara replied with a grinned. “Would you like scrambled or fried eggs?” she asked. 

“Either way is fine, sweetheart.” the mother replied. 

“What would you like to drink?” Alex asked. 

“Tea, please.” The mother replied. The blonde woman watched her daughters move around the kitchen with a small smile on her face. “I am so proud of you two.” she said when Alex placed the tea in front of her. 

“It’s just breakfast.” Alex replied. “And Kara cooked most of it.” 

“I’m not talking about breakfast. Although I am quite happy with Kara’s progress.” she said with a smile at the Kryptonian. 

“I own everything I know to Lena.” Kara deglared and placed a plate with two fried eggs in front of her adoptive mother. 

“Oh, I know.” Eliza chuckled. She held her daughters’ hand. “I am so proud of the women you became and of what you accomplished. I’m so happy you found someone who will be by your side no matter what. You two are amazing and one day will be incredible mothers.” she said the last part looking at Alex. 

Alex sighed and avoided her mother’s blue eyes. “Kelly told you?” 

Eliza nodded with a smile. 

“Told her what?” Kara asked confused. 

The older sister took a deep break. “Yesterday we received a call. Daniela, the woman who is going to place her baby for adoption, chose Kelly and me to adopt her baby.” 

“Oh my Rao.” Kara exclaimed and hugged her sister. 

Alex laughed at her sister’s reaction. “Yeah. She told us that she felt her son will be safer in our family than the other two candidates.” she replied with a shrug. 

“Oh, why is that.” Kara asked with curiosity. 

“Well, I don’t know. We never met the other two.” the redhead shrugged and grabbed a mug to fill it with coffee. 

“Good morning.” Lena greeted when she entered the kitchen, soon followed by Kelly. 

“Kelly! Congratulations.” Kara exclaimed and hugged her sister-in-law. 

“Thank you, Kara.” Kelly replied with a chuckle before moving to her wife. “I’m sorry I told your mother without you.” she whispered. “We may have drunk a bit too much wine yesterday.” she added. 

“Don’t worry about it. At least I didn’t have to struggle to find the words.” Alex replied and kissed her wife. Alex pulled back with a frown. “Do you smell something burning?” she asked. 

Kara gasped and rushed to the oven. “ _My eggs!_ ” she yelled, making everyone laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I had other plans for this plot but since I didn’t have time to develop the storyline I hope this one was good enough c:
> 
> Getting close to the final 24h of this report. Can't wait for this thing to end so I can write the rest of the stories ^w^
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
